Your Violet Eyes
by Night Lifex
Summary: Two months after Akari leaves Chase, she finds out she's carrying his baby. The problem is, she's just married Owen. After the baby is born, they leave Waffle Island. Ten years later, they move back. Her arrival awakens some feelings they thought died.
1. Prologue

**Hello! [: Thanks for viewing my first fic. **

**It's probably not that good, but I'm improving! I think. **

**So uh… please enjoy! R&R to get cookies :3 **

Oh Goddess help me, I had messed up.

As nausea started creeping up on me again, I ran to the bathroom. Something I had been doing constantly over the past few days. You might have called it the flu, but I knew it wasn't sickness that had me in this state.

Owen hadn't been home long for the past few days, getting up early and working late. By the time he _did_ get home, though, he was too tired to notice I was practically throwing my guts up.

One might ask, though, why would I hide my pregnancy from my husband? Owen wasn't the type of guy to be upset; he'd be the type of person to take care of me every waking moment of the day to make sure I wasn't overworking myself. If he found out I was carrying his child, he would be overjoyed.

That was the problem though. It wasn't his.

The events that happened within the last two months had left my heart shattered, but patched over. They had left me pregnant, and alone. Well, almost alone.

When Owen had confessed his love for me, I had been so distracted as to say I felt the same way. It wasn't completely a lie, though. Sure, I loved him. But I loved someone else, more. So I didn't exactly regret my words when I was discarded from his life. Owen had been there for me – though, he didn't know a thing about what had happened over the past few months. As I had fallen for his so called 'feelings', his _act,_ I put on my own show and pretended like everything was fine.

I held my hair up in the back and hurled whatever was left in my stomach into the toilet. Coughing, I flushed it and washed my hands. I opened the door and walked out the bathroom, only to bump into something hard. Wincing, I backed up a few steps to see Owen, standing there with his arms crossed and staring at me expectantly. I froze, glanced around the room in a panic, then gazed back up at him, a sheepish smile plastered on my face.

"Let's go to the clinic. Look at yourself in the mirror!" He had his big brother / loving husband personality on, and I knew the chances of me being able to convince him otherwise were extremely slim. Trying my best to look exuberant and totally fine, I gave him a bright smile.

"What are you talking about, silly? I'm totally fine." My words came out painfully. I knew he could tell I was lying.

"Akari, we should go now." Before I had a chance to protest, he picked me up bridal style as if I weighed nothing and started towards Waffle Town.

The moment we stepped into Meringue Clinic, I saw the shock on Irene's face, and then an amused smile. How could she think this was funny? This was going to ruin everything. I smiled nervously at her, but it probably came out as a grimace. She motioned for Owen to bring me to the back and closed the curtain behind us. He set me down in a chair and stood next to me.

Dread bubbled up inside me. This was it. Owen was going to find out I was pregnant, and assume it was his. I squeezed my eyes shut as Irene's old crackly voice spoke.

"Hmm… Interesting."

I spared a glance up at Owen, and realized he was sweating nervously.

"Um, is she sick or something…?" I chuckled bitterly inside.

After another long pause, Irene stood up and spoke again. As she faced us, there was a smile on her face. _Oh Goddess…_

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about." Owen stared at her, an eyebrow raised and jaw clenched. _Here it comes…_ "In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby." I winced at that as Owen cried out joyfully. He smiled proudly down at me and grabbed my hand. I willed myself to look back up and attempt to smile. "Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine."

Owen thanked her, and I bowed, not allowing myself to say anything. I knew my words would just come out high pitched and sound horrible. Insisting to carry me again, he walked out of the clinic holding me, and headed back for home.

"Whoa… we're going to have a baby…" His words came out excitedly. I nodded and gave him yet another pathetic excuse for a smile. "It hasn't hit me yet… but I'm really happy!"

"Um, yeah, me too!" I nodded.

He pulled me into a hug. "We're going to be parents!"

"We're having a baby… I can't wait to see our very own baby!" I tried to act enthusiastic so he wouldn't think anything was wrong. As we walked in he placed me down in bed, gave me the TV remote and declared his leave, as he had to work to keep this place running for us. He shut the door and walked off. I let out a sigh of relief, happy to have no one around.

Was he an idiot, or just being ignorant? Maybe he just wasn't educated in that field… After our marriage and began to participate in "newlywed acts", I told him to stop midway, because it hurt too much. Sure, it was kind of a lie, but it was also kind of the truth. It didn't hurt physically, but emotionally it was too painful to be with someone like this, especially since I had just been like this with _him_ a mere week or two ago. Owen hadn't had the chance to finish, so there was no possible way the baby was his. Maybe he just thought somehow it was his. Because how else would I has gotten pregnant? He knew I wasn't one to cheat. And when I had been with _him,_ I hadn't been cheating.

The thought of him crossed my mind and I visibly winced. His peachy-orange hair, his violet eyes… I banished the thoughts from my mind. It was too painful to think of.

What was I supposed to say when someone asked why I couldn't go to Sundae Inn? I couldn't possibly tell them about him, about what had happened. I had to get away from Waffle Island.

_That was it..!_

When Owen got back, I'd just tell him I couldn't stand living here anymore, and that when the baby came we should move away. Hopefully, and probably, he would agree. But if he didn't, I'd leave myself. Sure, it would be extremely immature, but I just couldn't live here, so close to _him,_ living with someone else and the baby that _he_ probably wouldn't care about. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep. I would tell Owen as soon as he got back.

I lay in my bed, unable to move. It was coming. I could feel it. And it hurt, badly.

_Oh, Goddess Owen… come back from work for lunch… Check up on me..! Come on… _I didn't want to have this baby delivered in my house. Especially not when I was alone. I heard heavy, slow footsteps, and cursed under my breath. I could tell it was Owen, but Goddess, did he have to move so slowly? I cursed under my breath just as he walked in. Seeing the pained look on my face, he ran over to my bed.

"Is it time? Let's hurry to the clinic!"

"D-Don't… Talk…! Just… get me… t-t-there!" I managed out, breathing deep, fast breaths. He picked me up and ran me to the clinic.

Irene quickly took action and brought us to the same back room we had been in two seasons ago. Laying me in the bed this time, Owen was sweating nervously.

_It all feels the same…_

"Be strong! I'm right beside you!" His voice came out gruff. Irene stood from getting me settled, nodded and then turned around, glaring at my husband.

"Hey, you're in the way. Please wait outside!"

Nodding understandably, he stepped out. I groaned in pain.

"Don't worry, Akari. Everything will be okay. Just push!"

"Oh… shush! This… hurts so badly!" I began breathing fast and deeply again. After what seemed like forever, the baby started coming out. I could feel his head poking through.

"Here it is…!"

I let out a loud groan.

"It's a boy..!"

Owen came back in the room, smiling proudly. "You did a great job. You gave birth to a healthy baby boy!" I smiled up at him warmly. He clapped. "What do you want to name him?"

After a few moments, I spoke, my voice low and cracked. "Hunter." He nodded.

"What a wonderful name. Welcome to the world, Hunter!"

"You know what this means now, Owen…" My husband nodded.

"We'll catch the ferry into the city tomorrow."

"…Thanks. So much. I mean it." I sighed.

"Well, after all that I need some rest." He chuckled.

"You need rest? I just gave _birth._ Do you know how bad that hurts?"

"Always the hotheaded Akari you are, even when you're exhausted."

"That's why I'm hotheaded. It's because I'm tired!"

Owen got into bed, while I sat down on the couch holding baby Hunter. His eyes were violet blue, just like…

"You have your father's eyes…"


	2. To Go Back or Come Back

_Woaah, holy freak, I didn't think I'd get more than one review even if I was lucky! Thanks for the reviews, guys, it really means a lot to me! Sorry I haven't updated in like five million months, but I wasn't sure how to continue the story. I ended up on this, though. It's not my best, but it'll have to do._

_Thanks again for the reviews! Cookies will be distributed xD and if you reply now, I'm giving away chocolate cake! _

_-Syra_

**1. To Go Back or Come Back**

"Byeeeee, Akari! Bye Owen! Bye Hunter! Come back to visit!" "Don't forget to write!"

I waved stiffly back at my two elder siblings, Molly and Kasey, who had come to see us off. Owen placed one of his man hands on my shoulder, waving heartily with the other. To my side stood my only son, Hunter, waving timidly. He had never known Waffle Island, at least not like I did, and especially not like Owen did. The city had been his one and only home, and now he was leaving. Taking a trip out of his comfort zone for the remained, most likely, of his child and teen years. And why? He assumed it was both of us, both me and my husband.

But that was a lie. Not long after I had received a letter from Kathy was the idea planted in Owen's head. And that idea only grew with each day that came. The day we received the damned thing was only last week, and already I was being pushed to venture back to the land I had been desperately trying to forget for the past decade. Sure, I enjoyed hearing from my best friend. I hadn't spoken to her since we got on Pascal's ferry and left for the city. That was nearly ten years ago.

Waffle Island… the thought of the unknown little place brought back gloomy memories. Clips of moments that I didn't want to think of. I clenched my eyes shut tight.

"Akari, honey, what's wrong?" _Couldn't Owen just look the other way for once?_ I thought. He meant well, yes, but sometimes, he just got on my nerves. But I never let on the fact that he did. "…I'm fine. I just can't believe that… I won't see my siblings for awhile." I looked up at him, a troubled expression spreading across his face. Then, it cleared, and he simply shrugged. "Whatever you say!" He grabbed Hunter's hand and led him to the front of the boat, obviously unable to contain his excitement of our coming back to his hometown.

I walked to the star of the ship where Pascal was steering and took a seat next to him. "A little uneasy, eh?" I nodded. "Well, you're probably just anxious. Or you just don't got any sea legs. You passed out when you first came here, remember?" His deep voice shook my insides. The scruffy, white-haired captain reminded me of my own grandfather. He always knew what I was feeling. Pascal was right, but only partially. I was anxious. But only because that returning to the island meant someone could probably find out my secret.

It wasn't hard to cover it up. Hunter looked very much like his father. The same peachy, reddish hair, and those violet blue eyes were unmistakably the same as the man's.

Owen had done a fine job of playing daddy for awhile, but it wasn't like he had to pretend. He truly believed that Hunter was his own.

But I knew otherwise. _Chase, _I could see him in my head now. Average height, skinny, strawberry blonde hair. The way he always wore hair clips, to keep his bangs out of his eyes while working. The faded apron he wore over his clothes while at work or in the kitchen. The scuffling of his sandals as he slowly meandered through the cobblestone pathways of Waffle Town, searching for something to do. And, like Hunter's, the piercing, strong violet hue of his eyes.

The way I loved him, so strongly and genuine, and he loved me – or so I had thought. The way I discovered his true feelings. And the way I had felt when I realized – I was carrying his baby.

My eyes teared up, and I turned away from the captain. "Um, excuse me. I'm tired… if Owen or Hunter asks, tell them I'm taking a nap." And with that, I headed quietly for our cabin below deck.

Coming back to Waffle Island wasn't going to be good for me, for Owen, for Hunter, and for Chase. I knew that when he took his first glance at our son, he would know. His eyes would narrow coldly, he'd tense up and walk away. If he got me alone, he'd lash out. Yell.

Oh, Goddess. What the hell was I getting myself into?

**xxx**

"Land ho!"

Well, this was it. No turning back now.

I had been regretting caving into Owen's wishes for the past week. The horror and fear had been gnawing away at my insides for the past forever. Shit, shit, shit.

I ascended the stairs back up to the main deck, shielding my eyes from the glaring sun from above. It was only the mere beginning of Spring, and already it was painfully hot. I took my place in between my husband and son, murmuring a soft apology. "I was feeling a little out of balance and tired." Owen flashed a knowing smiled. "It's probably just your nerves. Pascal even said that you don't fancy sea travel."

Well, wasn't that the truth? Late afternoon had crept up upon the island, so the bar would probably just be opening, which meant Chase would be beginning his shift. And lucky for us, that was where we were staying until our house got put back into order.

It's a wonder what a ten-year hiatus could do to a home.

Owen easily grabbed our luggage, working his muscles. I thanked Pascal, and Hunter just slipped by without a word.

"Now, uh, I haven't told anyone you're here. I figured you'd want to surprise them. I told Colleen and Jake to keep it a secret. Alright, see you young people around."

The trek from the harbor to the Sundae Inn wasn't long, not that it would have mattered to Owen – he was a natural muscle man – and before I knew it, we were in front of the very same place.

It looked just like it had ten years ago. Tall, faded and colorful. Owen put our suitcases down and glanced down at me, a grin covering his entire face. "Ready? One… two…three…!" _Here goes…_ He threw the doors open, picked up our stuff again and strode inside, me right next to him and Hunter behind us.

"Hello, and welcome to the Sundae Inn and Bar. Can I he- OH MY GODDESS!" A shrill shriek came as our greeting, and I could identify the source in my sleep. Kathy ran up to us, embracing Owen briefly and then tackled me to the floor. "Kathy!" I screamed happily with her, unable to stop my huge smile. "And my favorite nephew Hunter!" She noticed him behind me, bringing him into a big hug. Hunter shyly returned it, not one for showing emotion. Heck, if I even kissed his head goodnight he'd clam right up.

"Oh my Goddess! Akari! I didn't know you guys were coming back! Oh, that's what Jake and Colleen must have been talking in hushed tones about! I can't believe you're here! How long are you staying? Did you know they're fixing you're house back up? I've missed you so so much!" It all came as a jamble, making me laugh.

"KATHY! We get it. Neither can I! I missed you so much too! And, to be honest… we're moving back! That's why they're fixing my house, idiot. Duh." I flicked her head affectionately.

"Hey! What's with all this noise out here?" Out of the kitchen came Yolanda, queen chef of the Inn. An annoyed expression was written across her face, but when her eyes set on us they brightened. "Akari! Owen! Hunter!" Owen shook her hand but then drew her back for a bear hug. I gave Grandma Yolanda a hug, but she had to embrace Hunter herself.

Then out came Colleen and Jake, more reserved but still filled with joy due to our arrival. "Hey, how have you guys been?" Owen went over to talk to them while Kathy ushered me to a table. I took Hunter's hand and we sat down.

"Akariii! So much has changed! Ugh, I've missed you so much!" "So you've told me." We both chuckled.

I felt a tug on my sleeve. "Mommy, it's so loud in here… who are all these people?" I gave Hunter a sweet smile. "Honey, you were born in this town. They're all my old friends." "Old? Who are you calling old?" Kathy teased from across the table.

"How am I supposed to sleep with all this noise?" A starry-eyed Maya came out from the back room. _The room I discovered … They were probably back there just now. Spooning. Pathetic._ "Hi, Maya." I never knew the girl that well, but I knew her enough to know she had had a huge crush on Chase, and was a horrible cook. "Oh, hi, Akari..!" She was still as airheaded as ever. "Hi there, Owen. Long time no see!" She glanced at the boy sitting next to me. "Oh, is this your son, Hunter? He's so cute." Hunter's cheeks reddened profusely, earning a giggle from me. "Hmm, that's weird. He looks a lot like …" I tensed, blood curdling strongly in my veins. Shit, she had noticed already? It hadn't been five minutes since she came from the back. "Well, that's probably just a coincidence. Maybe I just miss him too much…" She gazed at literally nothing. What a ditz. "Oh, Maya, honey, Chase will be back working soon. Don't you worry." Colleen came over and rubbed her daughter's back.

Well, that had definitely caught my attention. "Am I missing something?" Colleen and Maya turned their attention back to me. "Oh, no big deal. Chase went back to the city, studying more culinary I suppose. But he did say he was looking for someone important."


	3. To Begin

_Hello, everyone! Wow, I didn't know so many people were waiting on updates! I feel really bad that I took so long, now. I'm sorry! I'm also surprised people liked this so much. To me, it seems sort of average…Thank you so much for reviews! It means a lot to me! Since this chapter was kind of short, I'll have the next one up soon._

_HarvestRoze- Thanks so much! I'll try to update every day or every few days from now on. Sorry to keep you waiting._

_ChesireGiraffe- I'm glad you like it so much! I'm going to try to be more active. Thank you! _

_Lollipopdiego- haha, yeah that makes sense. Thank you! I try my best. _

_Some cake is left over! Review for more :3_

_-syra_

**2. To Begin**

I choked on my own saliva and began coughing violently. Someone? Did she say Chase was looking for someone? Somehow, I knew that person was me. _Shit,_ I thought. Had he somehow found out about Hunter? No… The coughs made my eyes water, and suddenly the lighting was harsher, blinding me even further.

I realized all eyes were on me, and someone was patting my back. Hunter. "Are you okay, mommy?" I smiled sweetly down at him. "I'm fine, honey. Thank you, though." I kissed his forehead, to which he blushed. "I'm sorry, Colleen. What did you say?" Colleen glanced at me worriedly and scratched her head in thought. "I said he went to the city to look for something. A good cooking school, I'd assume. I didn't ask more."

I heaved out a heavy sigh of relief, drawing more attention back to me. "No need to look so sad about it, Akari," Kathy teased. "I thought you and Chase were friends." My eyes widened. Had that been out loud? _Well, obviously it must have been, dipstick._ I shook my head vigorously. "No, I just remembered… where I put my… wallet! I thought I had lost it. Whew, that took some weight off my shoulders." I laughed nervously. Everyone simply shrugged and turned back to the main conversation, apparently about our house.

"They've been working on it for a few weeks now," Colleen was saying. "I think they'll have it ready by tomorrow." I had missed my house, the one place I could relax and not worry about whatever it was I had to get done. But now, my work would be at home. I had to buy new animals and raise crops… It was going to be tough to get back into the swing of things.

"How about some dinner, for now?" Jake suggested, and Kathy waggled her eyebrows at me. "Come on, Akari. You know you've missed Yolanda's best." The thought of her home-made gourmet meal made my stomach grumble, at which everyone laughed. "I could go for some of that, yeah."

Owen took a seat across the table from us as Kathy stood up and brought us over some menus. One glance at it, and I knew what I wanted. Owen smirked at me from across the table, already knowing what I was going to order.

"Mmm, I'll have the cheese risotto, yeah?" Kathy grinned. "Of course, the use., how could I have forgotten? And you, Owen?"

Rubbing his stomach, Owen looked up at my friend. "I think you know what I want too, Kathy." Shaking her head with a smile on her face, she wrote down what Owen wanted. "Seafood fried rice. I should have known that, too."

Kathy bent down next to shy Hunter. "And what would you like, sweetie?" Kathy was going to be a great mom. I could already tell.

"Can I have a piece of blackberry pie, please?" I could barely hear him, he spoke in such a low whisper. "Hunter, no! You have to eat dinner first. We can order pie for dessert." Kathy glared at me. "Umm… ok. Can I have an egg sandwich, then?" Kathy smiled at the small child. "Sure thing, honey. I'll bring you a special piece of pie with your dinner too. Ok?" Hunter beamed joyfully up at her.

**xxx**

"…And then she punched him square in the jaw! Funniest thing I have ever seen, I swear." Hours had gone by since dinner had been done with. Owen and I had sat with Kathy, and we were all laughing hysterically at the story Kathy had been telling us. Apparently, Phoebe had gotten so mad at Calvin because he had insulted one of her inventions, steam came out of her ears. Sure, it wasn't prodigal, but was damn hilarious. Owen started to pound the table, he was laughing so hard.

I smiled softly at the boy sleeping peacefully next to me, his head in my lap. Hunter had gotten his blackberry pie, something Yolanda had prepared special in his honor. It had been a quarter of an actual pie, so large that he couldn't finish it. We had tired him out, it seemed. But it had been a long day for the nine year old. I paid the fare to Colleen as Maya cleared away the remains of Hunter's desert.

"Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow morning!"

Owen met me at the stairs, carrying Hunter easily. We walked up to our room, where Jake had taken our bags earlier. I pulled down the covers to the smallest, twin bed and Owen slipped him in. I pulled the sheets up to his neck and kissed his forehead, half expecting a light flush to spread across his face. But as he was deep in his slumber, it didn't come. "Good night, honey. I love you." I whispered into his ear.

Owen was already in his boxers and sitting up in the bed we were to share, glasses on and his eyes flicking over a brochure of the island. I stepped out of my own clothes, ignoring the whistle from Owen's direction and put on a short nightgown.

"Akari…" came a husky voice. I whipped my head over at Owen. "No. No, no, no." Owen smiled meekly. "Please…?" "Are you stupid in the head? Hunter is sleeping in the bed right next to us!" Owen rubbed my thigh. "He's sound asleep. He won't hear anything." I rolled my eyes. "Do you know how loud you are? No. And that's final." Owen whimpered. "You'll get over it." I smirked, kissed him on the lips and lay down. Soon, sleep overcame me.

**xxx**

"Akari…" I blinked against my pillow. What time was it? "Akari…!... Hunter's already downstairs…" Who's voice was that? It seemed somehow familiar. "Akari!" "What time izzit?" What did it want from me? I waved my hand in the direction it was coming from, motioning for it to go away. "AKARI, WAKE UP!" That sure got my attention. I sat up straight and glared at it's speaker. "SHUT UP! IT'S 6 FREAKING AM!" Chuckling, Owen leaned back against the door frame. "Me-ow! Someone didn't get enough sleep last night." I stood up and grabbed some clothes from my suitcase. "Oh, shush Owen, you know how I need my beauty sleep." He scoffed. "And clearly, you got none last ni—I mean! You look so outstandingly beautiful today Akari! Did you do something to your hair?" I gave him the evil eyes. "I was only kidding. You're very beautiful Akari" He kissed my lips. "Be down soon for breakfast! Hunter's getting antsy."

Ten minutes later I was down and sitting with my family, waiting for our order to be ready. Owen, the healthy eater he was, ordered chocolate chip pancakes, extra syrup and don't forget the whipped cream please. I got a meager omelet, and Hunter ordered scrambled eggs.

Maya came out holding a tray containing our food, and walked cautiously to our table, obviously trying her hardest not to spill. "Here are your pancakes," As she placed the plate in front of Owen, I could see her hands shaking. Was she really that nervous? "And the scrambled eggs for the little one," I glared at her playfully. "Hey, whatever happened to ladies first?" As she was putting down my plate, Maya giggled – and it all came crashing, almost in slow motion. The plate seemed to fly through the air little by little, and slowly its contents were plastered across my lap and shirt.

"…" Maya just stood there gaping, and Owen was clearly stifling snickers. "Oh-my-Goddess! I'm soooo sorry! I'm sooo sorry Akari! Are you okay? Do you want to borrow some clothes – I'm so sorry! I'll get you another! It won't happen again! I'm sorry!"

This chick had it out for me, I swore. It's like she knew my kid's father was her husband. "It's alright, Maya. I can get changed. It happens." I gave her the most genuine smile I could manage, excused myself and went upstairs to change for the second time that day.

And five minutes later, sitting in front of me was an omelet Maya swore was "a million times better than the last one", not just because the last one ended up in the trash.

When we were done eating, Hamilton came to the Sundae Inn to show us to our now fixed up house. Owen shook his hand as he walked in, and I kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Hunter! I don't think you remember me. You were just a baby when you left Waffle Island… You've gotten so big!" Hunter smiled politely and blushed. What else was new? "Well, Akari, Owen, your house is finally done! We've fixed up your barn and coop too – no charge!" That was one of the things I liked about this island. They gave you everything. When I first got the lot, I hadn't had to pay off any debts or fees at all, either. "That's great! Thanks, Hamilton!" He handed us the keys and led the way to the Caramel River District.

Our two-story, purple and black brick house stood as high as ever next to my fields and upgraded chicken coop and barn. The scent of heather and sweet grass swaying in the wind overcame me, the scent of the river district. Our home looked the same, which made me wonder what it had looked like before. Dale, Luke and Bo had done a great job.

"Well, uh, I'll leave you to yourselves, then. Don't forget to check the barn!" As the mayor walked off, I squealed. Dashing up to the structure, I hugged the mailbox and patted the walls. I had paid for this to be repainted and upgraded with my own, hard-earned cash. It was my favorite place of my own.

I opened the door, and surprisingly all our furniture was there, exactly where we had left it. The windows had been recently polished, and there wasn't a trace of dirt. Hamilton had probably been the one to do the indoor cleaning. Hunter walked inside, his eyes wide. This was the biggest house he had probably ever lived in, as he had grown up to know our small city apartment. I ran from room to room, filled with glee to be back. An extra room had been added to the downstairs, presumably for Hunter. My suspicions were confirmed when I noticed the child's bed in the corner.

I skipped over to the kitchen, running my palm along the smooth surface of the counter.

"Owen! Aren't you so so glad to be back?" He exited Hunter's room, having just dropped off the boy's luggage, and was left to lug our suitcases up the stairs to our room, the one we shared. "Yes, honey, I am." He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

I was so full of joy, I didn't even have the time to worry about Chase, or feel guilty.

I dashed out of our house and slammed the door, heading straight for the barn. Hamilton had said to check it…

I walked in to the dim lighting of the building, first seeing nothing. But as my eyes adjusted, I noticed the light brown cow standing in the corner by a feed bin. My pupils widened. A cow? Someone gave me a cow? I walked over, and rubbed the animal's back lovingly, receiving a 'moo' in reply. I noticed, attached to his bell, was a note.

_Dear Akari,_

_Remember your cow Lily? I'm sorry to say that she died…_

_But this is her great-grandchild! Since you're back, we thought it would only be fitting if you kept her. We left her nameless, so you're free to give her a name. (Make it a good one.) She's fairly young, about a season and a half. Only just recently did she gain the ability to be milked._

_Good luck building up your farm!_

_Love,_

_Hanna, Cain, Renee, and Toby_

_P.S. We left some fodder in the silo!_

Well, that was sweet of them! I had always been close friends with Renee, and Hanna and Cain had helped me through so many birthings.

Suddenly, I remembered something. Something I had kept hidden in here, to never be found again. I shuffled to the back of the barn, under the feed bin. I moved aside some hay, and found the loose floor board.

A tiny box. That's what it had been. And I dreaded what it held inside.

A diamond ring. Engraved with the initials 'AB+CG'

A.B. … Akari Brown.

C.G. … Chase Green.


	4. To Start Up

_How was this for fast?_

_I'm not liking how all of the chapters turn out… short… and not lengthy… somewhat rushed, or at least it seems like it. I'll make next chapter long! And the ones after._

_Should next chapter be skipped to Summer, and bring Chase's arrival? Or should I continue with Spring, open up and show you Akari and Owen's relationship? You tell me. (:_

_I hope this meets your expectations! _

_RainbowsNSmiles5 – No, I didn't know that, actually! I just liked the name Hunter, and in the file I married Chase in Animal Parade I named my boy Hunter, cause he looked like one.. kind of? Thank you! You deserve cake._

_HarvestRoze- Thank you! That means a lot._

_lollipopDiego- Haha, thank you! I couldn't think of good last names for them … most Harvest Moon characters just don't have last names, or at least to me they don't._

_Review for cupcakes, this time?_

**3. To Start Up**

I plopped onto the ground and slipped the ring onto my finger, staring at it intently.

Suddenly, the room was dark, pitch dark. Stars began to sprinkle across the black, and they slowly began to illuminate the room. The air temperature dropped out of nowhere, into the low-mid ten's, and the floor seemed much softer, but still freezing. There was a slight breeze.

A star streaked across the sky, making me gasp with wonder.

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

I felt my self glance sideways and smile at the figure sitting next to me. His deep eyes were fixed on the starry sky. _"This is the only time of year the stars are this breathtaking." _There was no mistaking that voice. Snow dusted across his peachy hair. Chase.

I let out a content sigh. I could see the joy, the awe, the wonder in his eyes as he kept his gaze on the heavens. I reverted my gaze back to the starry atmosphere, and gradually, somehow, our hands touched, his resting on top of mine. We whipped our heads around so we were facing each other, our cheeks flushing a deep red. We looked away just as quick. Another star shot across the sky.

"_Most people like to make wishes at these kinds of things," _He said, _"But we're too old for these kind of things, don't you think?" _I nodded. He lowered his eyes. _"But right now… I have everything I could ever wish for, right next to me." _If it was possible, my face reddened even further. He slipped the diamond ring onto my finger. Engraved on the side were our initials, AB+CG. _"Stay by me, forever, Akari."_

"Honey?" The sound of heavy footsteps neared the barn outside. Owen. _Crap,_ I thought. I took the ring off my finger, which I had unconsciously been sliding up and down it for the past couple of minutes I had been reminiscing. I placed it in the box. "What was in the barn?" He was getting closer. I threw the box under the floorboard, covered it with hay and then lowered the flooring. I hid the evidence with more hay. Just in time.

Light poured in from the front of the barn, revealing my fiery-headed husband. "Oh, a cow! How nice! You can start up the farm again." I nodded.

"She's Lily's great-grandchild, too. Just old enough to produce milk." Owen smiled understandingly down at me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"I remember how special Lily was to you. That's great!" He chuckled, not at all noticing the worried expression on my face. "Well, I'm going to go see how Chloe and Ramsey are doing, and maybe go into the mines for a little while…" I nodded, not paying any attention to what he was saying. He exited as I slid down the wall of the barn.

That memory… was from our first starry night. About two years after I had first met the man. About a season before … I clenched my eyes shut. No. I wasn't going to think about it, I didn't want to think about it.

I wiped the tears that I hadn't felt bubbling from my eyes, and stood up. I let in a shaky breath. I let my new cow, Belle, out to graze on the poor excuse for a pasture and walked into my house. Hunter was plopped on the couch, staring, dumbfounded, at the television screen. "Hey, Hunter, I'm going to get seeds. Wanna come?" He looked up gleefully and nodded. "Alright, come on. We're gonna pass by daddy's work place, ok?" He nodded again. I took his hand and we left for the Ganache Mine District.

**{xxx}**

"Thank you, Ruth, thanks Anissa! Nice to see you guys too. Bye Craig, Taylor!" My smile faltered when I exited out of the Soufflé Farm store. It wasn't that I didn't like Craig and Ruth, they were very nice people. They were just… curt. They always seemed depressed and anxious about something. I didn't know the calm and graceful Anissa that well, as she spent most of her time in the Meringue Clinic. _Yeah, trying to get some from the Doctor, that's right. _Taylor just happened to be my favorite of the four. He was so sweet and outgoing… And now, he was thirteen! Time flies.

"Alright, Hunter, ready to go see daddy?" I swung his arm. "Yeah!" I giggled. "Alright, just up this road."

The first couple of minutes we walked in silence.

"Mommy?" I looked down at Hunter.

"Yes, honey?"

"How come everyone knows me, but I don't know them?" I chuckled.

"Remember? You were born here, but not long after you were born we moved to the city. You don't have any memories of here, that's why." "Oh…"

We had reached Ramsey the Blacksmith's. I pulled open the door and let Taylor walk in, and I followed behind him. "Akari!" Chloe's cheerful voice greeted. "It's been sooooo long!"

"Chloe!" I bent down as the young girl flung her arms around me. "You've gotten so big!" Her hair was still the same fiery shade of red, the same as Owen's, and her cheeks still rosy. The only difference was that now she was taller, more mature.

"Yep! I turn fourteen next month!"

Had she really only been five when we left? She had seemed so much older, already exploring deep in the mines.

"Hey, what's all this commotion? … Oh, Akari, it's you. Welcome back!" Ramsey never had been one great at expressing his emotions, much like my son. I hugged the old man. "It's nice to see you too, Ramsey! Where's Owen?"

"Owen's already in the mines. He was so excited to be back he barely said hello before running off." I chuckled. Typical.

"Oh wow, Akari, is this Hunter? I remember when he couldn't even walk!" Chloe peered at Hunter curiously. She held up her hand for a high five. He slapped it.

**xxx**

I stood upright and stretched my aching back. I wiped sweat from my brow and gazed up at the glaring sun. By the time I had gotten home, planted and watered all the seeds, the day was pretty much over. I brought Belle back to her barn, placed some more feed in her slot and went back into the house. Hunter had tagged along with Taylor and Chloe, saying that they were going to play on the pier.

How that boy had so much energy, I didn't know.

After I had gotten out of the shower and dressed, Owen was home, stretched out on the couch downstairs.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Somehow all our conversations started like this, as if we were one of those perfect, fake families on TV.

"It was great! I'm so glad to be back and working my muscles in the mine."

"Okay, well just be safe."

…

For the next couple of minutes as I unpacked more of our stuff, the only sound was the racket from some bizarre show Owen was watching.

"…Hey, Akari?" "hmm," I mumbled in response.

"Have you noticed that Hunter looks nothing like me? We have nothing in common."

I let out a nervous _phhh._

"I've told you a thousand times! He totally has your fiery hair! Just a lighter shade. The eyes, I guess from my grandmother? Hers were the exact same shade." I made myself busy with the cabinets. "And the personality? Well, it's not like he was born to be an exact copy of you."

_Is he catching on to something? There's no way he could have found out…_

"Well, it's just… he resembles… Well, forget it." "Alright, honey. Don't stress yourself."

It was a good thing he didn't continue that sentence.


	5. Spring Surprises

_Hey guys, it's been a long time. I wrote chapter one of this story when I was thirteen, and I'm turning sixteen in a few months. I can't believe how time flies, as cheesy as that sounds. I haven't updated this story in over 2 years… haha sorry for the wait. It's been very hectic. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I honestly didn't know how I wanted this story to go. I had the first chapter and a few main elements, but nothing for development in between. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far ^.^_

_Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 4! Again, please review! _

**4. Spring Surprises**

By the middle of spring, the air was already beginning to heat up and turn into the warm humidity of the summer, making me eagerly await its arrival. Summer, not only the one of the most intolerable seasons, was my favorite, bringing my birthday, my favorite and best-selling crops, and the swimming season: a good chance to cool off from the blazing sun. My first harvest of the year was poor, but it would have to make do. During the ten years I was away, the quality of my soil deteriorated significantly, into the type I first started out with when I had just moved to Waffle Town all those years ago. Since then, I spent most of my spare cash on fertilizer to increase its fertility.

Reuniting with the inhabitants of Waffle Island had been wonderful; I was glad to see the faces of all my old friends and neighbors. It was great knowing that I no longer had to trek all over the city for small errands; instead, everything I needed was within short walking distance. Owen and I continued to live together with Hunter just fine, and he no longer voiced his concerns about the little boy. Coming back to Waffle Town seemed to bring up his spirits, but I wasn't surprised: Owen had never been much of a city boy. He didn't mind it, but at heart, he was still a small-town guy at heart. Hunter was beginning to come out of his shy shell, but only slightly- he was quiet around adults, but comfortable around Perry, Taylor, and Chloe. Earlier in the season I had attended the romantic flower festival with the two, turning it into more of a family event.

The days where I thought about Chase grew fewer and fewer, until only sporadically would I get moments of longing and heartbreak. Since he'd been away at the city, I could relax and didn't have to worry about all my deepest secrets coming out. Every once in a while I would break down and sit in the back of my barn with Belle, holding the ring and its container while reminiscing the few seasons everything had been right. Owen was always thankfully in the mines when this happened, so I need not worry about him coming in and seeing something he didn't need to see.

I felt guilty. I never allowed myself to pine for anyone, but Chase was the exception. Although I knew he didn't feel the same, that didn't mean I didn't harbor feelings for him. That's not to say I didn't like Owen. Owen was a great friend, very funny, caring, and protective, but that's the extent that my love for him extended to- that of a friend. But as long as Chase was away and no one found out anything, everything was okay.

Most of my days consisted of tending crops and taking care of my animals. Not only did I have Belle, but now, I also had a chicken, named Mama. This added to my daily income list made a decent expansion. Every once in a while, a crop would wither or I'd get only decent quality fruits instead of my used to be regular perfect and shining quality. What can I say, once upon a time, I was a pretty top-notch farmer. Being away from this lifestyle for so long took its toll, but I was slowly getting back into the routine and skills of farming.

"Hunter!" I called after my peachy-haired son. He was entering the farmhouse and turned around.

"Mom?" I walked toward him and ruffled his hair.

"What do you say we head to town, maybe get some ice cream, and sit on the beach, huh? Summer's coming quick." He managed a small smile, peering up at all five feet and two inches of me. I knew he liked the beach, especially in the spring, when it was quiet.

"Sure, mom" He said, and accompanied me on the path to the town. I looked down at him. There was so much of him that resembled his father, but still, playing it off as Owen's looks wasn't hard either. We got along well, surprisingly, even though half the time me and Chase had just argued. When we had first met each other, we rubbed each other the wrong way, him being a sarcastic know-it-all, and myself being very hotheaded, we both had a tendency to need to be superior. I wondered if he was going to turn out like him. Instead, he represented another side of Chase, the quiet, curious side. I loved my son very much, but every time he looked at me, I was filled with such sadness. I didn't know if he could tell or not, but either way, he was still special to me.

"How do you like Waffle Island so far? I know it must have been hard for you to leave all your friends in the city to come to a strange town you don't even remember." I looked down at him, smiling.

"I like it here a lot, mom… Taylor and Chloe and Perry are very fun," he said quietly. "It's nice here, I just wish I remembered it more… Hey, mom..?" He tugged on my hand.

"Yes?"

"Am I going to have to grow up and be a blacksmith like dad? I'm not sure if I like that idea…" He kicked a pebble on the dirt pathway.

I smiled. I knew this would happen someday. Of course, I didn't expect him to work down in the mines like Owen. He simply never expressed any interest in it, and wasn't all muscle like Owen. Instead, he resembled the lean, slim frame of Chase.

"Of course you don't, honey. You can take over the farm if you wanted. Or you could do something else. Whatever you want," He gazed into the distance. We were slowly coming up to the town. As we walked in to the Sundae Inn, Yolanda walked out on her break.

"Hey, kiddo. Make sure your mommy buys you something sweet!" She winked and closed the door behind us. The Inn was brightly lit as usual, although it was between busy hours. Maya was sitting, playing with her fingers on a nearby table, Jake was reading a magazine behind the counter, and Colleen was pacing nervously.

"What's up, Coll?" I said as I walked up to her. Hunter was shyly hiding behind me.

"Oh, it's nothing. That rascal Chase… I'm not sure when he's coming back, if he ever is coming back, and it's got Maya distracted all the time." She sighed, a palm on her face thoughtfully, and glanced over at her daughter. Maya _did_ look a little down, and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Her husband didn't even bother to bring her with him. I pushed those feelings aside. _They were what messed up everything, remember, Akari? _Still, I put on a concerned face for Colleen.

"It must be so hard for her. When is… ah…when is Chase coming back to the city?" I wondered aloud, trying to keep the apprehension and panic out of my voice.

"He didn't say… although, I hope it will be soon. Maybe then Maya won't be so clumsy." She giggled. "Anyway, is there anything you guys need?" She came around my back, smiling and waving at Hunter. "Hey, little guy." He managed a small smile.

"Yeah, actually. Can we get two chocolate ice cream cones, please? Me and Hunter here are going down to the beach." I smiled at the woman.

"Of course. Coming right up!" Within seconds, she was handing me one cone and another to my son. I paid her, and we left, and I shot one last glance of pity towards Maya.

We walked the short distance to the sand, stopped for a moment to take off our shoes, and settled on a nearby bench. Licking our scoops in silence, I felt at peace and content. Hunter really was a good kid, and more than anything, I just wished for his happiness.

"Mom?" He whispered. I looked down at him. Realizing he had gotten my attention, he continued talking. "I want to... do that." I raised an eyebrow. "What Yolanda and Colleen do. You know… cooking."

I coughed, beginning to choke. Widening my eyes, I took a deep breath, forced a smile, and looked down at my son. He was going to become a mini Chase, and everyone would realize it.

"Cooking? Are you sure? How do you know you want to do that?"

He took a shaky breath, and continued. "Well me… and Taylor and Chloe… have spent a lot of time watching them cook. In that kitchen. And I don't know, it seems… fun." He smiled softly into the ocean view.

Maybe it was a phase. Yeah, that was it, a phase. Every child goes through different stages of what they want to be when they grow up- starting with things like princess, or superhero, then a race car driver, or an actress, and eventually going through doctor or fisherman or lawyer. Hopefully, this was one of those stages he was going through.

"Well, if that's what you really want, I don't have a problem with it. But you still have a lot of your life ahead of you, okay?" He nodded, but seemed to think his mind was made up. There were many years until that could happen, however, and who knew if Chase was ever coming back. I finished my cone just as Taylor called Hunter's name, who looked up at me.

"Sure, honey." I laughed, and he ran off with the other boy. He was definitely following in his father's footsteps, although, the wrong father's…

**.**

I pulled the last strawberry from the patch and deposited all but three into the shipping bin. Normally, a significant amount of my crops I distributed to neighbors, but since times were tough and I was rebuilding my farm, I saved three for me and the other members of my household.

It was a cooler spring day, with just a faint hint of heat on the breeze. My fields were full of verdant plants, a product of all the fertilizer I had been using on the soil to make it more fertile. It wasn't a pale, dusty color, although it wasn't dark and rich with nutrients either. I could see every blade of grass dance in the wind, swaying to the harmonious lull of each gust, a music I could faintly hear. The sky was painting of blue, dabbled here and there with clouds of white. It really was picturesque here, one of the reasons why I liked it so much.

I looked at the rest of the field and sighed. I still had to water the cabbage and strawberry plants, since they regrow, and harvest my potatoes, buy more potato seeds (because those don't regrow), plant and water them. Not to mention brush Belle and give some more feed to Mama. This was the life of a farmer, and it was hard work, undoubtedly. But it was also fulfilling.

"Akari!" I heard a husky, deep voice and footsteps coming my way, then suddenly-

"AHHH!" I let out a squeal, and suddenly the ground was much farther away than it usually was. My legs weren't anchoring me to the floor anymore, and I had a sense of weightlessness as Owen lifted me over his shoulder.

"You still weigh a whole 2 pounds," He snickered as her swung me around. "How do you even manage to do all this without passing out, you're so puny~" He laughed. I scowled.

"I'll show you puny!" I punched his back. He went stiff.

"Jeez, woman, alright, I take it back! I'm just worried about you that's all, I don't want you to overwork yourself," He set me on the floor and started rubbing his back, a meek expression on his face. I giggled and patted him lightly on the arm.

"Aww, is Mr. Muscles hurt? I sorry… That's what you get for sneaking up on me and calling me weak!" I huffed, crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out at him. He pouted, and made puppy dog eyes.

"But Akari, I'm just looking out for you…" I sighed, uncrossed my arms, and pushed some hair out of his eyes. See, I could be caring towards him.

"Alright alright. I forgive you." His pout transformed immediately into a winning grin, and he grabbed my hand.

"Actually, what I came to see you about was… well… why don't we go out to lunch, for old time's sake? It'll be a date." He scratched the back of his head nervously. I eyed him and right away knew I couldn't.

"Hey mister. Some of us can't put our work on hold, yeah? I still have to harvest and water and run over to Ruth's and buy more seeds, then plant those and take care of the animals. If I don't do it today, that's a day less of profit and it'll never get done." I crossed my arms again and turned away.

"Not so fast Akari! I'll go buy your seeds, and help you with the crops. Then I can help you with your animals and we can be on our way!" I stared at him for a few seconds, that damned puppy expression on again… how could anyone say no to those twinkling eyes…

"FINE! Go buy me 9 bags of potato seeds and be back here PRONTO!" His eyes widened and he sprinted away. I think I scare him just a little. I continued harvesting, gently pulling out the potatoes in the soil. The quality was going up; only a handful of 'decents' were in the ground. I placed those in the bin, and as I was filling up my watering can, Owen was back, huffing and puffing to catch his breath.

"T-t-they…s-said…. t-t-that…" He took a deep breath. "Theysaidtheywereoutofpotatos eedsandinsteadgavemeturnips." I raised an eyebrow.

"Slow down there big boy. What did they say?"

He took another deep breath. "They were out of potato seeds, and instead gave me turnips. You can return them if you want," He swung the bag around in a circle. Hm…. Turnips… they had never been a vegetable I had liked very much, and were a beginner crop. They didn't bring in that much profit, but they would have to do.

"Okay, that's fine. Here, I'm going to show you how to water so I can plant these. Okay?" He nodded. He followed me over to the plants that needed watering, and I showed him the proper way to water plants. I watched as he watered the first few.

"Nononoo, that's too much… now, that one needs a little more… this isn't a water park! These plants do not want to go swimming or drown! … Yeah, that's good. Perfect. Okay, keep it up." I walked over and began poking holes in the soil. Then, by the time Owen had reached the cabbage, I was done dropping in the seeds and was just covering the holes with dirt. I stretched. This was going pretty okay.

"Owen, I'm going to go take care of Belle and Mama, okay? You just keep watering." He looked up at me and nodded, smiling. He really was kind and caring. Although sometimes I wanted to strangle him, he had good intentions at heart and really just cared for me more than anyone. That was all I could ask for, I guess.

Belle had been out grazing and I guided her slowly to the side of the barn near the washing station. I pulled out a brush, dipped it in the water and soap, and gently started scraping her sides with the brush. "Moo " She murmured happily.

"That's better, isn't it, Belle," I smiled at my black and white cow. She looked content, and this was definitely a good chance for her to cool off. All the dirt was slowly gone, and I brought her back into the barn. No sense in getting her all messy again.

Next, I went into the chicken coop. "Hey Mama," I stroked my small chicken's feathers. I had already put an egg into the incubator, and was expecting a chick sometime in the next week or two. She cawed as I placed more feed in front of her, and began pecking at it. "I'll be back soon, okay?" I shut the door and went to see what Owen was up to.

He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm and dumped the rest of the contents in the watering can over his head. I guess being really buff made you sweat more. "Akari, I finished!" he cried happily, pointing at the fields. He had actually done a pretty satisfactory job.

"I guess I'll go out to lunch with you now. But first, go change!" He made a face and went into our house to freshen up. In no time at all, he was throwing me over his shoulder again and running towards the town.

"OWEN!"

**.**

Sitting down at the Sundae Inn with Owen brought back a lot of memories. We had gone on a date here, although then I had mistaken it for a lunch between friends (and just friends), and had countless dinners and brunches. It was where he had proposed also. He, ever the gentleman, pulled out my chair before sitting across the table in his own.

"What'll it be, lovebirds? Hey, where's the little one?" Yolanda came over with a pad of paper and a pen.

"I left him playing with Chloe on my way to work this morning. And I'll have mushroom soup, please," Owen said, nodding to Yolanda.

"I'll have the tomato risotto, please Ms. Yolanda," I said, ordering Gill's favorite. I looked over and there was the golden boy himself, eating his trademark dish alongside his girlfriend, a girl who looked extremely underage, Luna, and his father, the mayor. Although Gill could be stuck up, he was kind and meant well, and was a perfect match for Luna, who could be very immature. Arguments in their relationship couldn't have gone well.

"So, Akari…" My date said, looking over at me. "Are you glad to be back in Waffle Town?" I nodded.

"Getting the farm back up and running is hard work, but I like it a lot." Owen smiled and grabbed my hand from across the table. Over his shoulder I could see Maya, still moping at the same table she had been the last time I was here. There were tear streaks on her face and her hair was a mess. Where the hell was Chase? Although I didn't exactly want to see him again, it wasn't right for him to just abandon his wife for a few years. What was I doing… defending the girl who had ruined everything. Well, it couldn't have been all her fault…

Owen followed my gaze and looked back at Maya. "Poor girl…" he murmured. "That jerk, Chase, doesn't deserve a sweet girl like her. I can't believe he left." He said. "Hey, didn't you guys used to be really close friends? What happened? Do you know where he went?"

I widened my eyes. Did he know something? He couldn't. "Umm… yeah, I guess we were okay friends. Nothing serious though. We just fell out of touch is all," I tapped my fingers on the table. "He probably went to cooking school. You know, master chef and all," I let out a nervous laugh.

"Are you okay Akari? You seem… I don't know, out of it."

Again, another nervous laugh. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Thankfully, Yolanda came with our food just then, distracting Owen from my slip up. "Let's eat!" I exclaimed, and picked up my fork. Taking a bite, I couldn't help but let out a satisfactory 'mmm'. Yolanda's cooking really was the best.

By the time we paid and left, it was late afternoon. Owen, chivalrous as ever, walked me back home.

"I have to go back to work. See you tonight, ok?" He kissed me on the forehead and left.

Where was Chase, really? And what had happened to us? It wasn't something I liked to think about.

**.**

_Hey, Akari!_

_Tonight we're having girls' night at the Inn. Renee and Selena are coming. The other girls are on 'dates'… gross. Anyway, want to hang out before then? I'll be at your farm around 2. We need more bonding time!_

_See you then, _

_Kathy_

Yawning, I shut my mailbox and went back inside to get dressed in work clothes. I'd have to work quickly in order to be ready for Kathy. Since it was already sunny, I put on a cowboy hat that Calvin had given to me a few years back. It was great for keeping the sun off my face.

By the time I had watered the plants and let Belle and Mama out to graze, it was already 12. I went inside, hopped in the shower, and dressed in casual clothes. I sat on my couch for a quick nap.

**.**

I was woken by a quick knock on the door. Kathy was here already? It had only felt like a few minutes since I had passed out on my couch.

I walked over to the door and opened it, letting in sunlight. Hmm… peachy hair… clips… sandals… violet eyes… that wasn't Kathy. I nearly jumped out of my skin, realizing who it was.

Chase.

_"Good morning. Hey! I baked a cake! It turned out well, if I do say so myself! I'm pretty sure you'll like it!"_

He was standing there with an orange cake, freshly baked no doubt. He knew I loved these things. He was smiling dazzlingly.

_"Heh. All girls like cake, so I was pretty sure you'd want it! I used the best ingredients, and I think it's my best work by far!__"_

I accepted the present, extremely confused. He had been gone for this long, and here he was, pretending like everything was fine and giving me presents? What had happened?

"_Come on, take a bite!" _He held out a fork. I took it, and had a small bite.

Something was wrong. My vision was becoming dark and cloudy, and everything was hurting. I was in so much pain I leaned over, grabbing my sides.

"_It's poisoned."_ He said, his smile seeming more evil and sinister now. _"I never loved you. I'm glad I left you."_ He was glaring now, and as I sunk to the floor, the last thing I saw was him holding the cake. Then my vision went black.

**.**

I gasped and sat up. Somehow I was on the floor, and very sore. My eyes focused, and I realized I had fallen off the couch. I gasped for air. It was only a dream. But it had seemed so real…

There was a knock at my door. Warily, I opened it, and sighed in relief when I saw cowboy boots and a long blonde ponytail.

"Hey there, stranger. You look like you've seen a ghost!" She laughed, and I joined her weakly.

"Just a bad dream is all Kathy~" She linked her arm in mine.

"Well, it's over now, let's get going!" We walked out into the spring sunshine, the air a little humid. We were going to the Sundae Inn first, that was one thing I knew. We would go up, set up for tonight, and then go off and do something else. On the way we gossiped happily, making up for lost time. We were still so comfortable with each other; it was like we hadn't had time apart at all.

We climbed the wooden stairs up to the biggest room we always used for our sleepovers. Even married women have to have girl time sometimes. We pushed the furniture to the side and set out 4 mattresses on the floor and threw tons of blankets and pillows on them. Then, we sat on the bed.

"Hey… what's this?" Kathy said, as she walked over with an old book. "Photo Album… It must have gotten lost up here." She set it on our laps and opened it. "Hey, look, there's you and me at the beach that one time! And here's Colleen and Jake at their anniversary… Maya with another failed dish. Oh, here's Chase, next to Yolanda! That looks like an orange cake in their hands." I grimaced. It hurt to see him. He was so attractive, that beautiful smile on his face and tousled orange hair, held out of his eyes by clips. A lot of people thought they made him look feminine, but I didn't.

"Say, he looks a lot like…Hunter. Huh, that's weird." She said thoughtfully, and then slammed it shut. "Oh well! Time to go!" She grabbed my arm and suddenly we were out the door and at a hill overlooking the lighthouse. We lay in the long grass and looked up at the clouds.

"That one's a turtle," She pointed.

"No, it looks more like a person on a unicycle."

She laughed. "You are strange, Akari." I stuck my tongue out at her. "So, tell me, what's new in Akari's mysterious life? What's your deepest darkest secret? Come on, tell me. There has to be something since you went off into the city…"

I sighed. "The city was… crowded. A lot of air pollution. You can't see the stars like you see them here at night. It takes forever to get to the grocery store and you have to go all over to run errands. A lot of strangers. Not like here, where everyone knows everyone. Hunter's a quiet kid, Owen is Owen, you know him."

"That's interesting, I want to go to the city. But there must be something interesting going on in your life Akari" She gave me a knowing look. I gave her a painful glance.

"Ah… no…"

We were quiet for a few minutes. Down in the town, we could see Hunter playing in the streets with Taylor.

"Hunter really doesn't look like Owen, does he," I whispered. She looked at me, studying me.

"I guess. I mean, maybe he just has a lighter shade of hair? And didn't inherit the muscles?"

I was quiet again. Then took a deep breath. Kathy was my friend, and I knew I could trust her with anything.

"Well umm… there is something…about him. And you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Like, it's serious."

Kathy's eyes widened with horror and curiosity. "Is he like… bad at mining OH NO!" She giggled, then saw my serious expression. "Sorry, continue. I'm bad at being serious when I'm nervous."

"Ah…he's not…." I whispered.

**~Kathy's POV~**

"He's not…" Akari whispered something I couldn't hear. Was she okay? She looked very pale, which was weird for the always golden tanned farmer. Ever since she had come back, and in those last few months before she left, she had been acting really… weird. She stopped hanging out or seeing anyone, just staying on her property. Even then, when I went to visit, she seemed eager for me to leave. Her eyes looked bitter and sad, and were full of hurt. If something serious had happened to the poor kid, I just wanted to help her feel better.

"HE'S NOT WHAT, WOMAN, SPIT IT OUT!" I shook her shoulders as my voice exploded.

"He's not… Owen's."

I tilted my head to the side. Not Owen's what? Not Owen's favorite kid on the planet? Not Owen's… oh.

I laughed nervously. She was kidding, wasn't she?

"Then who the hell's is he?" She wouldn't meet my eyes. Akari had the lightest shade of green eyes I had ever seen, usually so full of life and happiness. Now, they were downcast.

"Chase," was all she could mutter, and I barely heard it.

"Excuse me, CHASE?"

She nodded at the ground.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Maya came running up the hill. Although Akari hadn't gotten along with the girl very well, I had a soft spot for her. She was like my little sister.

"Kathy! Akari! Guess what!" She looked better than she had in a long time.

"What is it?" I said, since Akari couldn't manage any words.

"Chase is coming back at the beginning of summer! CHASE is COMING BACK!" She exclaimed. Akari's eyes were as wide as the moon now, full of horror.

Well, we were in for some problems now, weren't we?

**.**


End file.
